The Jew and The Joker
by BlazeCat221
Summary: Joven and Sohinki have a Cage Match and Joven suffers the consequence of losing. Rating may change. Jovinki (Jovenshire x Sohinki) EDIT: Ok, there are going to be major changes to the story! The rating it's going to be higher, it will be a darker story, and there will be other side pairings and crack pairings! There will be mentions of rape, there will probably be smut and many
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm new here and this is my first story ever. Just leave a comment about how I can Improve my writing. I also have an account on wattpad. I'm known as Pewdiecryshiplover.

Now to get to the story. This is a Smosh Games Jovinki (Jovenshire x Sohinki)fanfic. I just feel like there isn't many fanfics for this shipping. So here it is! My first story. Enjoy!

:D

Chapter 1: Joven... THE MAID?!

Joven and Sohinki had made a Cage Match Bet, one that could humiliate the loser for a life time! The bet was made by Joven, who believed he could beat Sohinki at any level in Super Smash Bros. Sohinki, of course, took that as Challenge. With the stakes high and the consequences set, the punishment was that the loser had to wear a poofy black and white maid's outfit with white cat ears and a black and white clip-on tail for an entire month. Joven thought he was ready to defeat Sohinki. Keyword: Thought.

Joven's POV

We were tied 2 to 2, and now it was time for the final round: The Tie Breaker.

I swallowed a lump in my Throat. I went into this bet thinking I could win easily, now I'm not so sure. And to add to my discomfort, Sohinki wanted to add another part to the punishment.

"How about this, the loser is also now a maid for the winner. Seems fair enough right?",Sohinki said.

I reluctantly agreed.

'Come on Joven! You can still win this', I thought to myself.

I chose Sonic thinking I could always rely on the speedy blue hedgehog when I was in desperate need of winning.

I watched the screen as I saw Sohinki go through the selection of characters before eventually landing on and selecting Fox.

Sohinki's POV

We were at an even match, both of us having one life left, but I knew what I was to do. Seeing as I was closer to the Smash Ball, I quickly got it and soon I was pushing Joven off the edge of the stage.

I silently cheered at my victory, but then I saw Joven's face fall into a frown. He looked really pitiful right now, but then got up and went to the chaging room without saying a single word.

*Time Skip*

Sohinki's POV

All of the crew came to see Joven in his new outfit, but when he came out of the Dressing Room, all our jaws dropped.

Joven came out of the Dressing Room wearing a headband with white cat ears on it, the poofy black and white dress with a big Lacey ribbon around his waist, white leather gloves with frills at the edges, black socks that went up to his knees, black high heels with white bows at the tip, and to top it all off, a black fox tail with a white tip that ran from underneath his dress.

But what shocked me the most was when he went up to me and said,

" I am ready to serve you, Master"


	2. Chapter 1: Joven?

Ok, before I start, I have a shout out to:

foxgirl224

You are the first person to actually follow and favorite this story and I'm happy you like it! To be honest, I thought no one would read this story.

So thank you again foxgirl224!

On to the story!

Chapter 1: Joven?

Joven's POV (inside the Dressing Room)

I sat on a chair in the Dressing Room with the outfit already on, I would've been out of the room already, if it weren't for me thinking about some... things.

The outfit I had on, it wasn't from the dressing room, nor had I bought it.

I already had it. It was because of who I use to work for.

Before Smosh Games.

Before Clevver Games.

Because of him. HIM.

I closed my eyes as all the painful memories returned.

*Flashback*

3rd person POV

A younger Joshua was seen in a Maids outfit. Suddenly a shout was heard.

"JOSH!"

"COMING!", the young, but still tall man shouted back.

Joshua rushed over to the location of the voice.

"Yes, Leo?", Joshua said.

Joshua looked into his eyes, but they seemed different.

Then Leo suddenly grabbed Joshua's arm and started to walk to the beds room.

"L-l-leo? What are you d-d-doing?", said the confused man, but Leo never replied.

When they had arrived at the bedroom, Joshua had a terrified look on his face.

"L-l-Leo"?!, was all he could say before he was pulled into the room.

Leo roughly kissed Joshua on the lips, pushing him onto the bed. This was nothing new for Joshua, as for they were in a relationship. Though things quickly went downhill. Leo stopped kissing Joshua and started unbuttoning the young man's dress.

"Uh, Leo? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing". He then covers Joshua's mouth and continues stripping him of his clothes.

It only takes Joshua a second to realize what he means before he starts squirming in the man's grasp.

"Heh, don't even try to get away" Leo says, "because I can bet you this,

You're not going anywhere".

*Flash Back Ends*

Joven's POV (still in the dressing room)

I was crying at this point, remembering how he raped me and ignored my cries for help. After that day he constantly abused and raped me. Until one day, when he wasn't paying attention, I escaped through an open window. I ran and never looked back.

This was the reason why I hated being called Josh, it was all because of him.

After a few years, I eventually got over the trauma of being raped, but I was still paranoid that he would find me again.

But he never did, and I got use to being around people again. Made friends that I could now call family, considering my dad passed away and my mom... Well I don't actually know what happened to my mom, the point is I now had a family. And that's all that mattered to me.

I wiped my tears away and readied myself to go outside. I decided I would use the usual greeting I used as maid to greet Sohinki.

"Okay, lets get this over with", I said to myself.

I opened the door and walked up to the crew. When they saw me, all their jaws dropped.

'I wonder why', I thought to myself.

I stopped in front of Sohinki and said,

"I am ready to serve you, Master".

I felt ridiculous saying this, but you know, I could care less.

He looked shocked and all I did was stand there expecting a command.

Sohinki's POV

"I am ready to serve you, Master"

'What the Hell Joven?!', I thought to myself.

He stood there, looking at me like he was expecting me to say something.

'Is he expecting me to give him a command of some sort?'

"Are you ok Joven?", Anthony asks.

Joven doesn't answer, instead he continues to look at me.

'What is a good command I could give him?' I couldn't think of anything, so I just said,

"DANCE!"

He then started doing this weird little dance.

"Joven, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing this dance I saw Barry once do! You know, Barry, the editor of the Game Grumps!", Joven said.

For some reason, Wes's face flushes a bright pink when Joven says that. I chose to ignore that and started thinking about what this month is going to be like.

'So Joven is my maid now', I thought to myself, 'and he listens to my commands'.

'Oooohhh boy, This is going to be a very awkward and weird month'.

A/N

Let me get this out of the way first, I have nothing against Leo from Bad Motivators on Joven's youtube channel. I'm only using him like this for the story.

Now I just want to say thank you again to foxgirl224. You are awesome and I hope you know it!

So, bye!

And I'll see you at the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: New Home?

New Chappie! Yay! Sorry for not posting in two whole weeks. I've been really busy with a lot of things. Lots of school projects, me getting a sinus infection, angry mothers...

Anyways, lets to the chapter before things get weirder.

Enjoy! :D

Chapter 2: New Home?

Sohinki's POV:

I kept thinking about how awkward this month is going to be when something suddenly flashes across my mind.

'Wait a minute...'

"If you are going to be my maid, doesn't this mean you'd need to stay at my place for a month?"

"If you wish, Master Matt",said Joven.

I facepalmed myself. "Don't call me that", I said shaking my head slowly.

"Would you prefer Master Sohinki?"

"NO, just call me Matt or Sohinki! None of that master crap!

I heard the giggles of our friends as we continued our banter.

"As you wish, Ma- Sohinki". 'Thank God that was over!'

"Wes? Is it okay if Joven came over to my house and stay for the month"? When I heard his answer, I could've sworn that my blood turned ice cold.

"Suurrrrreeee", he answered with an oddly evil grin.

'What the hell?! First he's blushing at the mention of Barry, now he's grinning like a mastermind who just came up with a new evil plot! Sweet Jesus, what did I get myself into?'

I going to talk to him later about this, 'cause I don't like that look on his face. But for now I have more important thing to deal with.

*sigh*

Well this day just gets better and better, now doesn't it.

Sorry for short chapter, but this will have to do. I hope you enjoyed this so far and I'll see you next time! Bye bye! (reads in a markiplier outro voice)


	4. Status Update

Ok I know guys are probably going to kill me when I say this but...

No New Chapter... Yet.

See it's on it's way but, I'm kinda stuck at the end of the chapter. I had a whole bunch of ideas for this chapter, but when I get to the end, I got none.

I HAS NOTHING. :(

Now aside from that, in unrelated news:

Did you know that we could probably get pet Foxes now? Domesticated Foxes?

Bet you didn't.

Right now, are in the process of legalizing this in all 50 states. At the moment, it's only legal in some states.

You can help by signing this petition:

petitions/domestic-fox-legalization#

Now if the link doesn't show (since this is FF.N)

Just type in the search box:

Domestic Fox legalization Petition

Now you are probably wondering why I'm telling you this.

Well, for starters, there is an institute who use to sell Foxes like this, but now they have become broke. So now they've turned to selling real fox furs for money.

Do you see what I'm saying now? These people are killing foxes now only for a little money.

It's terrible and disgust what they are doing to these poor creatures who did nothing wrong to them.

But if we get get enough signatures, we could be responsible for saving the lives of so many of these animals.

So Please, if you could, sign this petition.

We only need 59 more people. :)


End file.
